A Broken Regalia
by Chocolatechen
Summary: (Please keep in mind that this happened before Yukine became a blessed vessel. Also, this is Yukine X OC) A certain 13-year-old spirit has grown up in a group of noras. Although all her elders have told her not to go outside, she is still curious of the outside world, away from the small cave in which she lives in. Every so often, she would sneak out and explore. But she was caught


_**This is my first time writing a Noragami fanfiction. I was addicted to it after a few episodes and wanted to write this. Oh, and I don't own this anime. (I'm only writing about the anime version.)**_

Chapter 1

 _###Flashback###_

" _Please, can I go? Just this once." A 13-year-old, nameless spirit asked._

" _No, Kori." The usual. It was a 'no' every day._

 _###Present###_

'Kori' was what her elders called her, for she was a spirit raised by noras. Every single day, her elders would lecture her on how dangerous the 'outside world' was and how their masters abandoned them. From the moment she died as a human, she was taken in by noras and locked up in a small cave close to the underworld, sealed from the world, or as her elders would say: Protected from the world.

No one in the cave wanted more than they already had, not even her closest friend. She was a nora as well. Every so often, she asked her friend to distract the noras who sealed off the 'base', so she could get a peek at the outside world. In exchange, she would tell her friend all about it and return with a souvenir. They kept the secret to themselves without anyone noticing.

Kori had just returned from another day of exploring, time to meet up with her friend, Hana. Hana was the name that was given to her by her last master. They had discussed an area deep inside the cave for Kori to share her experience.

"Kori! Kori! Over here!" A certain short-red-haired nora called out. Kori smiled and joined her.

That particular part of the cave was darker, not like the rest of it. No fluorescent crystals hanging around in random places, no smell of raw meat and unwashed vegetables, and definitely no elders stating the obvious.

"Sit down, Kori!" Hana's light blue eyes stared excitedly at Kori's green ones. As Kori sat down, Hana started to play with Kori's incredibly long black hair. "So, did you get me anything?" She leaned toward Kori's closed hands.

Kori looked at Hana with an annoyed expression but smiled at her anyway. She slowly lifted her left hand that was concealing the present. A small white gem shaped like a heart tied to a string that was clearly made of lots of cobwebs revealed itself.

"Wow, it's not glowing?! That's a first." Hana instantly put it around her neck and pulled Kori into a tight hug. "Thank you for doing these favors for me."

Kori smiled and hugged her back. "Anything for you, Hana. Besides, you helped me sneak out of this place, it's the least I can do."

Hana let go. Deep down, she knew that she was lucky to have a friend like Kori. "Now tell me about what you saw today." She continued to play with Kori's hair, braiding it and brushing it.

"You know how we can create border lines and those things?" Hana nodded, clearly interested, "Well, they are many others who can do that too. Regalia, I think they're called, but they aren't as powerful as what we have been taught. I think I might draw my attention to a former god of calamity called Yato. His Regalia is called Yukine and he's a blade. I noticed that a human girl follows them a lot, but her soul slips in and out of her body, didn't quite catch her name though."

"That's a first." Hana was thinking about something deeply. "I miss it out there, thanks for reminding me about it."

"Your very welcome, and thanks for being there for me." Kori paused. "Oh, and you'll never believe it, I defeated a phantom!"

She looked over at Hana, who had her mouth wide open. "By yourself?!" Kori nodded. "I'm really proud of you." Hana looked at the color the crystals were turning in the shallow part of the cave. Grey. "Time for bed." She turned to Kori. "Want to sleep here?"

"Sure." Kori smiled while getting into a comfortable position, Hana did the same. Soon enough, the whole cave was asleep.

 _###Kori's dream###_

 _A short-black-haired girl stood in front of a clear lake on the sidewalk. A city could be seen in the background. The girl was quite short and was wearing white all over with a small white headpiece. She also had dark brown eyes. Nora._

" _Hello, nameless one~" Her voice was so soft and ghost-like. She was so calm._

" _W-Who are you?" Kori found that she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried._

" _Don't dare leave your kind~" Nora smiled and faded away._

 _Kori could move again, but it was as silent as ever._

 _##End of Dream###_

The voice was still circling in Kori's head. She looked down at her sound asleep friend and decided to go alone. Carefully, she managed to leave the cave without anyone finding out. She needed to find this girl, who was she? What did she want?

Kori ran to the same setting as her dream, nothing. The wind blew through her hair, it reminded her of how truly alone she was. An echo of someone saying the name 'Sekki' passed through her ear, she looked beside her and saw a man with a blue tracksuit come toward her, a girl with a cat tail followed. Just as Kori was getting ready to run, Yato saw her and made her his regalia.

"With nowhere to go and nowhere to return… I grant you a place to belong. My name is Yato. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a regalia. Thou art Yagi! As regalia, Rykki. Come, Rykki!" A white bow with a blue glow surrounding it appeared in his hand. "Nice. Now to see if she can aim straight." Yato aimed at a phantom and in one shot, it disappeared into thin air. "Revert Yagine."

Kori turned back into her original self, except this time, she wasn't Kori anymore, she was Yagi. Her regular clothes were gone and turned into a white robe. Yato took off his jacket and handed it to her.

Yagi took one look at the sweaty jacket and shook her head. "No thank you."

"Told you no one wants your sweaty jacket." Yukine joked. Yukine noticed that Hiyori didn't bring her scarf and that the girl was shivering. He decided to take off his coat and held it out for Yagine. "It's cold, you should wear this before you catch a cold." A boy with blond hair and lovely amber eyes offered.

"T-Thanks, but w-won't you b-be cold?" She was still shivering.

"Don't worry about me." Yukine insisted. The girl shook her head. Yukine put his coat on her shoulders anyway.

Yagine smiled. "Thank you." She noticed that Yukine blushed a little.

'She is actually pretty cute…' Yukine thought.

Yato felt a slight sting on his neck. "Yukine!" He shouted.

Hiyori decided that it would be the best time to introduce herself. "I'm Hiyori Iki, nice to meet you." A girl with black hair that was slightly shorter than hers and magenta eyes introduced. Hiyori smiled, it reminded Yagine of Hana.

"Yukine." Yukine said. "And that is your new master, Yato."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Said a shy new regalia. She turned to Hiyori. "How come you have a tail?" Yagine inquired it carefully.

"I'll tell you on the way to my place." Hiyori told her and started walking. Yato and Yukine close behind.

Hiyori explained everything, the bus accident, her soul, and a lot more. Once they arrived at Hiyori's house, Yagine was surprised at how huge her house was, definitely larger than the cave. Hiyori unlocked the door.

"Make yourself at home. My parents won't be back in a long time." Hiyori invited them in.

"I can't possibly-" Yagine took a step back.

"It's fine Yagine." Hiyori pushed her inside. "I'll prepare a hot bath and some fresh clothes for you."

"Thank you." Hiyori nodded and went upstairs.

Hiyori turned around and said, "Oh, and you can share a room with Yukine. I'm sure he won't mind."

Yato pushed Yukine's head slightly. "Stop thinking that." He warned. Yato started to explain that you shouldn't blight your master. Yagine listened closely to what he was saying while Yukine had his mind on other things.

"Yagine! It's ready!" Hiyori yelled from upstairs.

Yato had just about finished explaining everything there is to know about becoming a regalia. Yagine headed up the wide stairs and opened the wooden door to the bathroom. At the second she opened the door, a lovely aroma filled the air, but then again, she had never smelt the smell of shampoo.

It had been ages since Yagine had even touched water, or you could even say, never. It took some getting used to, but eventually, she got comfortable. It was the first time she truly felt comfortable and not just used to something. She thought about Hana, what if she woke up and found out she was gone? What if something happens to her family? She looked down at her left arm and found her new name imprinted on her skin like a tattoo.

Yagine's skin was getting wrinkly so she decided to get out. She put on the purple sweater and blue jeans Hiyori lent her and followed the directions she gave her in order to get to Hiyori's brother's room. She slowly opened the door, making sure she didn't scare Yukine.

"Where's Yato?" Yagine asked. There was no sight of him.

"He got a job, he'll be back later." Yukine lay back in the bed. "Hiyori's already asleep, you took a pretty long time."

Yagine closed the door softly. "Sorry." She looked down and apologized.

"I was kidding, don't take everything so seriously." Yagine sat next to him. "Sorry, you need the light off to sleep?" She nodded. Yukine hesitated to turn off the light but did it eventually.

They both pulled the sheets up and Yagine fell right asleep. Yagine was facing Yukine and Yukine was facing the other direction. The bed was moving and that woke up Yagine.

"Yukine?" She asked. "Are you ok?" Yagine was yawning.

"Sorry, I woke you." Yukine sat up.

Yagine sat up, too. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm… afraid of the dark." He was hesitant to admit it once again. Yagine got out of bed and went over to a wall. "What are you doing?"

Yagine smiled at him and faced the wall again. "Borderline." She whispered, drawing a line connecting all four sides of the room. It reflected a bright light, just like a night light. She went back into the bed and pulled a bracelet off of her wrist, she handed it to Yukine. "If that doesn't help then this will."

Yukine wanted to ask her what it was but when he turned to look at her, he saw that she was fast asleep. He observed the bracelet. A glowing green jewel that matched her eyes was tied to a woven string of silk. Without hesitation, he slipped it on and soon fell sound asleep.

 _ **I know it isn't very good, but please tell me where and how I can improve. Also, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions on what movie or book I can write about, you can also tell me.**_


End file.
